So Close
by MCMLXXVIII
Summary: Set mid-season 3. Josh takes Kate to a charity event and Castle is there, too. And under rather unfortunate circumstances, Kate had to dance with Castle and pretend they're nothing.


Kate smiled as Josh offers his hand for her to take. She had been reluctant about coming to this event with him but he insisted that it's for a good cause, plus a little persuasion he did in bed, okay, maybe not little- not that she's complaining.

She blushed as she wraps a hand around his arm, making their way inside.

It was a pretty big event. There were a good number of photographers outside the building. Apparently, it's the biggest event of the year for donors amd contributors to get along with each other. Almost everyone in the high society was there. The doctors of New York Presbyterian were invited, too, and so Josh decided to take her with him.

"Have a little fun." He said.

When inside, they headed straight to a group of people at the corner of the room. Josh introduced her to his colleagues and Kate can't help but feel a little shy.

When Josh and his friends started conversing aboit topics she couldn't relate about, Kate took the moment to scan the place. She found that the mayor is there with his wife beside him and he's talking the DA. Kate also recognized the owner of the new fancy restaurant across town.

Her eyes continued to scan the crowd and that's when she spotted him. Yes, _him._ Of course, he's here. These kind of events are right up his alley. Oh, and his ex-wife-slash-girlfriend is almost hanging off his arm. But oh, does he look good in that suit. His hair is slicked back to highlight his handsome feature. And it must the light but his eyes look so blue tonight.

But then, her moment of perusal- fine, fantasy- was cut off when she felt Josh' hand warm against her back. Josh. Boyfriend. Right. She turned to him, her eyes taking off from the yummy, delicious man she'd been admiring from the other side of the room.

"Would you like to dance?" Josh asks as the band starts a slow song that had couples gathering on the dance floor.

Kate thought. If she dances with Josh, they would have to go to the dance floor, which would have been fine if Gina isn't also pulling Rick by the hand to the center of the hall.

Wait, why is she referring to him as Rick?

Kate groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, sure." She tells her boyfriend before she can stop herself.

No, it's not jealousy she's feeling at the sight of her partner dancing with another woman across the room.

She puts on a smile for her boyfriend as they reach the dance floor and started swaying together.

Her arms are wrapped around his neck while his hands hold her waist. Kate rests her head on his her boyfriend's shoulder as she allows the words of the song fill her ears.

_'cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

She doesn't what possesed her and why but she sent a quick glance across the room to where Castle and Gina are dancing. Her eyes were met by a pair of blue ones.

She almost sobbed at the sight. It was also then and there than she has come to accept that she thinks more of Castle than just her partner.

She can see the panf of jealousy in his eyes mixed with a flash of hurt and she just had to look away.

He can't possibly feel hurt? Not because she's with Josh. And she doesn't have a right to be jealous either.

She looks back up to find Josh smiling at her. She can't help but to smile back when he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from her lips.

She really, really likes Josh. But Castle, he is a whole different story.

She doesn't even know why she's comparing them.

The song ends and the crowd errupts into an applause. Kate stood beside Josh as a smartly dressed man came up the makeshift stage and into the microphone.

"Good evening." He greets. "I hope you guys are enjoying so far. And since this event was organized in order for our major contributors to get together, we encourage you people, for the next song that will be played to find a partner. Most preferrably someone you didn't come her with."

The man laughs and winks at the crowd causing most people to chuckle.

The band again took over the stage. Kate was about to pull Josh to the side to find a seat when a throat was cleared behind her.

She turns just as he started speaking.

"May I?" Castle asks.

She was about to say no and protest when she realized that Castle is not looking at her but at Josh, asking him permission to dance wih her.

Josh looked at her and then back to Castle before finally nodding.

"I'll be at the side." He tells Kate before leaving her with Castle.

Castle smiles at her and offers his hand. She takes it tentatively just as the band starts another song.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as her other hand continies to hold his. His free hand settling at her hip.

Her knees felt wobbly as the first words of the song filled the air.

_You're in my arms and all the world is gone, the music playing on for only two._

Rick- err, Castle started moving and she follows his lead, their bodies forming a perfect rythm within seconds.

She looks at him and finds his blue eyes, sparkling, looking intently at her. He is so near. So near that it wouldn't take her mucn effort to just lean in and kiss those perfect lips of his.

Shit. No. Distraction. She needs a distraction.

"So," She croaks. Smooth, Kate. "this is why you had to leave early today. I did not realize."

She expected a response. A cocky remark or something. Anything. But all she got from him was a tiny smirk and a shrug.

Crap. He doesn't even wanna talk. He just keeps on looking at her intently as if she's gonna disappear if he looks away.

The song picks up, the singer's handsome baritone voice filled her ears and she swears she could've shot him when she hears the words he's uttering in tune.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this one's not pretend, now that you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close._

She felts Castle's steps grow bolder mimicking the flow of the song and its pace. They move across the floor together in perfect harmony. Castle giving her a spin for a few times.

The world around them slowly becomes forgotten as she gets lost in his gaze. All the words they are both unable to say are conceived in one look, one moment. Them. As the song says- they are so close. And she almost believes it. Him. His words that he's been trying to communicate with his eyes. So close.

So close.

The song nears the end and despite her hesitance earlier, she almost wishes it doesn't. Wishes she could live in this moment. In this bubble they have created.

_We go on dreaming, though we know we are so close but still so far..._

Still so far.

Silence filled the room as the song ends. Kate glanced around them. She did not realize that almost half of the people on the dance floor when the song started are now gone. She and Castle are in the middle of the dance floor.

Someone clapped his hand and everyone else followed but this time, it's not for the band. This time, they are all looking them, her and Castle.

She looks up to him with wide eyes before looking down, excusing herself.

At that moment, she could never be more grateful that the press aren't allowed inside.

She half runs her way to the ladies room, checking the stalls before settling in front of the mirror, cursing herself.

She runs a hand through her hair.

She had been foolish to allow herself to be swallowed by the look on Castle's eyes. So foolish to believe that they will be able to indulge into this "something" that they have created.

"You have Josh, Kate." She tells herself. "You have Josh and he's perfect. Castle has Gina. You have to wake up."

She startles when the door slammed open and a blonde, middle aged woman entered the room.

Kate quickly redoes her make-up. She's gonna get out there and face Josh like what she just had with Castle was nothing. It is nothing. They are nothing more than partners.

"This is for the better."

And with one last glance at the mirror, she took a deep breath, ready to face the reality.

The reality that she came her with her boyfriend. She came here with Josh.

So close but still so far.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews affect my brain like serotonin and I am addicted. So much like how psilocybins affect everyone else's. So leave one. ;))


End file.
